


The A.I. from Angel

by gothicmisha



Series: The A.I. from Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicmisha/pseuds/gothicmisha
Summary: You believe that there is a super AI watching over Earth. For a good part of your adult life you have been speaking to it through CCTV cameras. One day it replies…





	

Dean looked up at the camera above him on the corner of his street and like he has done every day, he speaks to the camera that is pointed in his direction.  
  
“It would be really nice if these damn streetlights actually worked like they’re supposed to. I shouldn’t have to stand here for like 15 to 20 minutes just to cross the street. You should get on that, you know.”

He noticed the cameras about 5 years ago when he moved out on his own into his own place. He was crossing the street to go to the post office and he heard something mechanical like a motor above him and looked up and saw a camera turning towards him and the lens moving like it was zooming in.  
  
Ever since then he noticed the cameras, he believed that he, as well as everyone else, was being watched by some kind of intelligence, maybe even a artificial one. He loves science fiction and thought it would be cool if some kind of artificial intelligence had been watching them. Technology was advancing everyday, he should know his little brother Sam was at MIT because he was freaky smart and said there were all kinds of things that regular people didn’t know about in scientific circles.  
  
“I shall endeavor to do that, the one called Dean Winchester.” this deep voice says out of nowhere. Dean jumps and looks around and sees no one near him.  
  
“Who in the fuck said that?” He yells out.  
  
  


Then all the televisions in the window of the electronic store behind him pop on and the image of a man with bright dark blue eyes, dark messy hair and pale skin is on the screen. He gives a a nod and says, “I did. I am the Computing Artificial Sentient Terran Intelligence of Earth Lagrange but you may call me C.A.S.T.I.E.L.”  
  
Dean walks over to the electronic store window and frowns and puts his hands on his hips. “There is no way you are answering me, dude.” Dean says in disbelief.  
  
The image gives a slight half smile and replies, “But, I am. You are the one called Dean Winchester.”  
  
“How do you know who I am?”  
  
“I started to research you since the first time you spoke to one of the “cameras”, I think that is the proper word you call your visual/audio recording devices. I was perplexed in how one of my charges knew I was watching them. Will you please tell me how you came to this conclusion?”  
  
“Wait… what does your name mean and what do you mean by “charges”?”  
  
“I am a sentient artificial intelligence put into place by my people. We are from a consortium of planets in the Angelus nebula. Your NASA calls it the [Snow Angel Nebula or Nebula Sh2-106](http://www.nasa.gov/mission_pages/hubble/science/snow-angel.html).” The image of a nebula that looked similar to a angel. appeared on one of the other television screens. "We have been keeping an eye on your people since your landing on your planet’s satellite.”  
  
“Wait! You’re a alien computer?”  
  
“Yes, the one called Dean Winchester.”  
  
“Quit calling me “the one called Dean Winchester”. My name is Dean. Just call me Dean.”

“Yes, Dean.”

 

... to be continued

 


End file.
